Birthday Blues
by LOSTrocker
Summary: A birthday gift for ratherastory. Human!AU. In which Cas throws Dean a birthday party but doesn't go as planned.


A/N: This is a belated birthday ficcy for Ratherastory over on Twitter. It's a human!AU featuring one of Ratherastory's favorite couple and mine: Destiel! And I know it's been awhile since I've written for Supernatural. So bare with me as I get back into the habit of things. Okay? This is WAFF with a side of angst.

Birthday Blues:

By: LOSTrocker

The ride home from the Road House was quiet. Every time Cas went to say something, Dean gave him a side ways death glare. Cas sighed, and let his head lean on the cool class of the window. He didn't understand it. Why was it every freaking time he tried something, it always went to Hell? Yet, when it came to Jimmy, his mirror image, it always looked like he knew what he was doing.

'The problem is baby brother, is your trying way too hard.' he heard his big brother's voice in his head (only by four minutes).

Jimmy actually told him the damn party was a bad idea, except he went ahead throwing it anyway, giving Dean one of the biggest Birthday bashes Lawrence County has ever seen because if just figured maybe if he threw his boyfriend a party then maybe he would give his day of birth some reason to celebrate. Castiel thought there was good enough reason to. If Dean hadn't been put here, Cas knew where he would be:

Alone.

And that scared him more than anything. His brothers (minus Jimmy) and uncles sure as well gave him shit, teasing him constantly how he would never make it on his own. Which, as he thought about it, they were right in the long run. Without Dean he could easily just shrivel up and die.

Dean pulled up into the Novak's estate. When Dean turned off the car, Cas finally spoke up. "This isn't going to work is it?" he questioned nervously.

"God, will you stop doin' that!" Dean snapped at him.

Cas flinched.

Dean didn't apologize. As he saw it, he had every right to be pissed at his lover. Dean clutched the stirring wheel of the Impala. He hated it when Cas had his doubts. Castiel Novak may have a whole lot of faith in a God that Dean didn't believe in… However, when it came to them, it seemed there was never enough hope. Dean was wondering if that wasn't a mind set though, caused by his whack job of a family.

That's when Dean just went off about him. Giving him a whole list of what was wrong with him: "You don't listen to a word I say," that was first. Then came: "You're clumsy, and half the damn time I really don't know what you're doing!"

Cas had sat up by this point. "Are you finished?" he demanded. "Trust me Dean, you're not telling me anything I all ready know." he was about 2.5 seconds away from getting out of the classic car, calling it quits. His brothers were right, he didn't deserve Dean. Dean could use someone a lot better, someone who could keep in step with him, everything from his love to Rock N Roll music to his sex life.

Dean stopped him by grabbing him by his fore arm. Those deep blue eyes stared into him. Without a warning, Dean yanked Cas towards him, smashing their lips together in a powerful, hungry kiss.

Cas melted into him. When he pulled away, Dean let his forehead rests on Castiel, who seemed to be breathless at the moment. Then again, that was the point.

"Ya got to understand something Cas," Dean began slowly as he let his breath catch back to him. "I know we've been together for the past six years, but dammit. Yer still something that I have to get use to. I'm not like you, you know that. I wasn't blessed with a large family. My mom, dad died when I was 18, leavin' me to raise a baby brother all by myself. I'm not use to people stayin' 'round long as ya have…" he paused only to add: "And jest 'cos I might get pissed at ya every once in awhile-"

Cas raised a crocked eye brow his way.

Dean chuckled to himself. "Okay, more than once then a little while, ya got to have some faith in us, I ain't gonna toss ya, if ya don't toss me. Got me?"

"Deal," he agreed.

"'Cos against my good sense of will, I love ya."

"Love you too Dean," Cas returned whole heartedly. The porch light went on, meaning his Uncle Zechariah was beckoning him in. "Looks like I got to go," he said as he unwillingly pushed him away from his boyfriend. He shut the door behind him as he got out but not before wishing Dean one more finale Happy Birthday.

"Shuddup," Dean warned playfully.

With that, Cas went up to him while Dean watching him go, giving him a great view of his ass on the way up.

END


End file.
